


Alchemic

by ProwlingThunder



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa (2005)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Fix-it fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: Fix-it fic to the end of the Shamballa movie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is so old.

The gunshot drew him from his stubbor, and amber eyes narrowed a little- Eckhart's voice had been quiet, distant. He'd felt sure he was imagining it. Two trips through the gate? It was enough to kill anyone from Earth. It was enough to destroy the human body- he knew that first hand. Those creatures... they were not kind.  
  
Guess not...  
  
Edward stood carefully, leaning onto the wall for support. His automail was bothering him a bit- it had been two years since he'd had a set, so he expected that was normal. It had taken him a bit to get used to it first... he remembered that much. It was like a pair of new shoes. Walking was a much more difficult task then running was, so he found himself stumbling a little over suits of armor, his mind reeling a little still.  
  
What had that voice been? He didn't understand... the creatures of the gate hadn't touched him, they'd avoided him. He'd thought he'd saw one in the image of his father, fully blooded and healed. He was pretty sure Hoenhime wasn't talking to him, though...  
  
He stumbled a little again, holding onto the wall as he stepped out of the mutilated plane.  
  
Hughes and Noah saw him first, before he managed to gather his bearings.  
  
"Ed..."  
  
"Noah.." Tired eyes turned to the source of the voice, and his expression softened a little, recollection dawning on him. "That's right... I came back."  
  
However, a expression of horror crossed his face when Noah shifted and stood, laying down Alfons Heiderich's body on the ground. To Edward, nothing so horrifying had ever happend to him since he lost his own brother to the Gate.  
  
"Why?" Noah's voice was soft and quiet, but he didn't hear her.  
  
/...the human body can be healed by atoms alone../  
  
"Alfons!" He's not dead! He knew he wasn't. He couldn't be! Why would the creatures in the Gateway tell him how to heal...if...  
  
He rushed forward, clapping his hands together in instinct. The familiar rush of alchemy laced his veins- he'd be surprised later.  
  
/..protect this world... we'll give you what you need.../  
  
He needed Alfons. He needed his brother to help him remember, even if this Alfons wasn't the Alphonse he knew like the back of his hand. He needed him.  
  
Dull and distant blue eyes stared lifelessly at the ceiling, but Ed could swear he could hear his heartbeat. Quiet, just a tremor. He had to try. Slamming his hands against the cold stone, the Alchemic power laced out from beneath his fingertips, surrounding him and the young adult's body and burning with a brilliant blue glow.  
  
The blood on the crisp white shirt didn't disappear. Edward begged it to go away, mentally listing every compound, ever element, in the human body. He could turn the bullet into material. He could...  
  
Thirty five liters of water, twenty kilograms of carbon, four liters of ammonia, one point five kilograms of lime, eight hundred grams of phosphorus, two hundred and fifty grams of salt, one hundred grams of saltpeter, eighty grams of sulfur, seven point five grams of fluorine, five grams of iron, three grams of silicon, and trace amounts of fifteen other elements. Everything required to make a human body, everything required to bring someone to life, except the metaphysical element of the human soul. The missing element.  
  
The missing element he didn't have to make, because it was still there.  
  
The other's breathing became louder, and his chest began to rise and fall now, and all around him he could hear gasps. Hughes, Noah, the rest.  
  
This wasn't Amestris. Alchemy wasn't supposed to exist. Wasn't supposed to work.  
  
If I activated alchemy with my blood..and Father with his..then it really does exist.. I can do this.  
  
"Ed..?"  
  
"Hold on Al... I wont let you die again!"  
  
"Ed... I'm okay now... It's okay."  
  
Edward blinked tears away, staring down at the familiar hands that overlapped his own, and he turned his gaze from the dying alchemic power to look into the blue eyes of a face that both was and was not that of Alphonse Elric.  
  
"Al..."  
  
"You went home... I saw you. ...why...did you come back, Ed?"  
  
The confusion was there. Edward could understand, he supposed. The other had wanted to help him back so badly...  
  
Edward lowered his gaze, drawing his hands away and standing up. He'd left his brother behind- Alphonse's heartbroken pleas he could still hear- and Winry and Roy and...everyone.  
  
"I wonder why."  
  
"Your going to destroy the gate, brother." The voice was distant and echoing, kind of, and Ed jumped a little, letting out a gasp of surprise and jerked around, his eyes falling to a suit of armor that was identical to the one he'd worn before. It was definitely Alphonse. He had himself attached to a suit of armor again...  
  
"You still had your soul transferred?" He questioned in disbelief, but relief as well. He'd get to say goodbye now. Seeking to be closer, he took steps over to the suit, kneeling down to be level. "I won't be able to hear it much longer." The knowledge on it's own brought him pain. "Alfons, Noah...come meet my brother."  
  
The Aryan descendant took a few cautious steps forward, standing behind Edward and peering down at the suit of armor. Noah stayed further behind, and Hughes just watched, started into place.  
  
Shock darted across Edward's face in a fleeting terror as the head of the suit of armor fell off. A familiar face with amber eyes and sand-blond near-brown locks, two white-gloved hands, and the brilliant red sleeves of the jacket he knew he used to wear emerged.  
  
His little brother was giggling at the look of shock on his face.  
  
"Al! But why?"  
  
"I jumped over to your side at once." Al replied, sliding further out of the suit and working on dismantling it. "Then I hid in this so you wouldn't find me. The Colonel should be destroying the gate from the other side by now."  
  
Roy Mustang.. figures. He was standing there. He knew everything Ed had asked... he could expect the other Alchemist to pass it along.  
  
"Your going to destroy this gate too, right?"  
  
Edward's gaze hardened a little. Oh, how he wanted him to stay... "You wont be able to go back."  
  
"I wanted to be with you. I want to see things with you, and I want to grow up with you. We can go on a journey again."  
  
Edward's eyes widened a little- Al had stood, so he was now forced to stare up at the boy who would eventually pass him in height. "Al, your memory has..."  
  
Alphonse nodded. "It looks like it's coming back."  
  
Edward let out a quiet noise of disbelief. "The Principle of equivalent trade..." ...it had just gotten shot right to oblivion. Oh well. He stood, peering up at the gateway in the ceiling. For a moment, he thought he saw a familiar face.  
  
/...thank you..../  
  
Alphonse did too. "..they're leaving us our alchemy."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"We'll be able to do something together."  
  
Edward looked over to him and smiled, mirroring his brother's image, and then the pair looked back up at the gateway, defiant and proud.  
  
"Edward, I thought you were going to introduce us."  
  
The blond jumped, turning and looking over at Alfons. He had almost forgotten.  
  
/..think of it as a gift.../  
  
"Sorry, Al.. Ah..Al, this is Alfons Heiderich.. I've been traveling with him for a while now. Al, this is my little brother, Alphonse Elric, the one I always told you about."  
  
Alfons offered his hand out to shake, smiling contently. Alphonse curled a arm around his brother's automail one, grinning as he reached out to shake the other's hand. "I remember you... I had dreams about you."  
  
"Dreams?"  
  
Alphonse nodded, smiling. "Yeah!"  
  
Edward grinned at the exchange, turning his brother a little. "And that's Noah, and Officer Hughes. I've even met Pride."  
  
"Really? Homunculi, here?"  
  
Edward shook his head. "No.. Homunculi were based off human beings.." He replied, correcting his brother before the younger made the same mistake he had.  
  
"Foolish Elrics!"  
  
"Shut up, Envy!"  
  
Alphonse whirled around to look, peering up at the living Ouroboros. The dying dragon, their half-brother, still glowed purple a little, the alchemic designs brilliant against green scales.  
  
Edward hadn't needed a array since he was eleven. He was seventeen now.... Failed human transmutation and peering into the gate.. They'd wanted him to know it.  
  
"Envy..."  
  
"He's dying, Al. Father transmuted them both to open the gateway for us. When he's dead, the gateway will close. Nobody will be able to open it again- there will be no more Homunculi."  
  
"I'm not dead yet!" Envy snarled, and Edward smiled sadly, drawing out of his brother's grasp to move and stand underneath the beast. He stopped just a space before the ring of his father's blood.  
  
"...I met your mother.. Dante is here. She seems to be doing fine. I've met the bodies of other people Homunculi are based from.. Dante and Pride... maybe I'll see you again one day too."  
  
"Shut up...! Shut up...!"  
  
Edward shook his head, slamming his hands down on the floor and shooting out Alchemic sparks. He had to bring down the arrays. He had to bring down the platform Envy was on. The gate above them sparked and flickered, and then a explosion of blue and honey and it was gone. So was Envy...  
  
Alfons stood next to his younger mirror, watching. When the dust settled, Edward was still kneeling. "...Ed...Al..Noah.. let's go home."  
  
"...yeah. Let's go home."


End file.
